A new addition
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Maureen has a baby with her wife Joanne. I wrote this one to follow after 'I can act like a child if I want' I'm bad with keeping up with chapter stories so it's only a short!


"Pookie." Maureen said, a look passing over her as she sat up best she could from her position against her wife's front.

"Yeah honeybear?" Joanne asked, looking up from her book.

"My water broke." The drama queen said.

The lawyer looked puzzled for second then registered what she had just said. _We're having a baby._ She thought getting up. She helped her pregnant wife up, very nervous at this moment but wouldn't let it show since she knew she was freaking out now. "Let me get your bag." She said, rushing off to the bedroom while the diva made her way to the door.

The pregnant brunette leaned against the wall, a loud groan escaping her lips when she felt pain shooting through her. "Joanne...hurry..." She said, taking calm breaths.

"I'm here baby, let's go." She said, helping her wife out of the apartment and into a cab once one stop. "Hospital please." She said, looking at the driver as he nodded and drove off. "Deep breaths baby." The lawyer said, looking at her wife.

Maureen nodded, trying to remain calm. "This hurts so bad." She groaned, leaning her head on the lawyer's shoulder, rubbing her stomach.

"I bet it does hurt, just stay calm baby." Joanne said, handing money to the driver when the cab came to a stop. "Hold on." She said, getting out and rushing into the hospital. 

"Excuse me." She said, stopping at the nurse's station.

"Yes?" The nurse asked.

"My wife is in labor." She said.

The nurse nodded and grabbed a wheelchair before following Joanne out to where Maureen was. They helped her into the chair and rushed her into the delivery room.  
The drama queen was in more pain than she thought possible. "How come they never tell you how much this hurts?" Maureen groaned.

"I don't know sweetie." Joanne said, holding her wife's hand as she was prepared for delivery. She hated seeing her lover in pain. "Just think we'll have a beautiful baby girl soon." She said, kissing Maureen on the lips.

"Alright Maureen, time to push." The doctor said after a few hours of waiting for the diva to be fully dilated.

Maureen nodded, pushing. She squeezed her wife's hand, crying out. "I can't do this!!" She said, falling back against the pillow.

"Yes, you can." Joanne said, sitting beside her. "Push hard, for me." She said, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

The drama queen nodded, attempting to push more. "No, no, I can't do this." She cried, leaning against her wife.

"Maureen, listen to me. You have to push baby, you can do this." Joanne said, slightly worried now. "I know you can." She said, kissing her parched lips.

"No, I can't." She cried. "This hurts so bad. I'm never doing this again!" She whined, giving a weak push.

"I know it hurts." The lawyer said.

"Oh you do? The last time I checked, you aren't the one in this position so spare me." She pouted.

The doctor looked up at Maureen. "A few more big pushes." He said. "She's almost here." He added.

The diva nodded, glancing at her wife before pushing hard. "That's good, take a deep breath then push again." He said.

Maureen did as the doctor said then pushed, squeezing her wife's hand. The lawyer winced.

"Sorry pookie." The diva said, breathing heavy.

"No, it's okay, just push." She said, wiping the sweat off her neck and forehead as her wife pushed more.

After several more pushes, the doctor said stop as he wrapped a blanket around the baby whom started to cry.

The drama queen panted, leaning against her wife. "She's here." She said.

"Yeah honeybear, she is." Joanne said, looking at the baby that was now being set in her wife's arms. "Maureen, she's beautiful." She said, lightly touching the baby's head.

The performance nodded, looking from the baby to her wife. She kissed her on the lips. "We have a family now." She said, looking at the baby girl in her arms.

"Do you have a name picked out?" The doctor asked.

Maureen looked up and nodded. "Alexandra Nicole Johnson-Jefferson." She said, proudly, moving her gaze to her wife.

The lawyer smiled, tears in her eyes. "Aw, you used my great grandmother's name along with my middle name?" She asked, receiving a nod. "It means a lot to me." She said.

"I know. I want her to feel like your daughter too." She said. "I love you." She said, kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too." She said, after the kiss broke, unable to hide the smile on her face.

"Would you like to hold your daughter, pookie?" The drama queen asked her wife.

"I would love too." She said.

Maureen smiled, transferring Alexandra to the lawyer's arms. She couldn't help smile either as she looked at her family.

"She's so beautiful, Maureen." Joanne said, cradling the little girl in her arms.

The drama queen nodded. "Yep, our little addition is beautiful." She said, taking Alexandra's tiny hand in her own.

Joanne set the baby in her wife's arm and sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around Maureen's waist, glad that the their baby was here.


End file.
